


Heights Too High

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AND THEY DECIDE TO MIX BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE BCOS WHY NOT, Elevator Sex, Eventual Romance, M/M, Office AU, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, So yea, Yuto and Yamada are big bosses of a huge corporation, sort of has a backstory but EH I'll expand on it when I feel like it or something next time idk help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: Panting, Yuto runs his fingers through his hair, putting loose locks into place. The long and languid digits thread through jet-black, making Yamada bite onto his bottom lip hard, imagining what he could do to that hair, and what Yuto’s fingers could do tohim.





	Heights Too High

**Author's Note:**

> YUTO AND YAMADA  
> OFFICE AU  
> ELEVATOR SEX  
> COULD IT GET ANY BETTER THAN THAT I MEAN COME ON  
> kidding hahahahaha idk what im saying but yea basically Yuto is a boss and Yamada is a boss and they were once rivals now turned business partners and well DUH OBVIOUSLY THERE'S CHEMISTRY THERE
> 
> I feel like I'm slowly ticking things off on a kink list HAHAHAHAHAHA I've written so many YTYM kink fics by now omg? Can someone name all of them? Hahahahaha
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Enjoy reading loooooves! Un-beta'd, so forgive my mistaaaakes huhu
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to comment but don't want to go off anon, I made an ask.fm account for fics! :D --> http://ask.fm/chocolatecrack

20 floors.

There were 20 floors he had to pass until he reached his office. 20 floors he had to pass until he goes back down to the lobby.

It was 9AM.

Yamada Ryosuke, son of the President and successor of Yamada Industries, had just been transferred to a new joint office building, a few blocks away from their previous one, in one of Tokyo’s tallest skyscrapers. A few months had passed since the agreement was made. The agreement to merge their company with Nakajima Corporation.

The hotshot heir and also son of the other company’s President, Nakajima Yuto, was once his rival, now turned his partner. The two rivaling companies had merged when they were faced with a bigger, much more challenging competitor, making the two companies lose a ton of assets, forcing them to have a compromise. A merger.

They butted heads at first, rarely on the same page, had more arguments than agreements. Until that one night when they both stayed late at the office, procrastinating a last minute proposal, and were the only ones left on the floor. Needless to say a few walls were taken down, a few laughs passed, a few unspoken stories of reckless adventures, a few shared experiences of pressure from the family. Then Yuto turned his head to Yamada, and Yamada did the same, and a kiss had sealed the deal.

But neither wanted to act on it, denying, saying it was just in the heat of the moment.

Except hormones couldn’t really be stopped. The pseudo-Romeo and Juliet charade had continued on, rivals on the outside, sneaking kisses behind closed doors.

And then, a night.

A night when Yuto suddenly entered Yamada’s newly refurbished office to help him out with whatever the hell he was doing, arguing at first, tired and stressed. And before both of them knew it, there was too much tension, and Yuto was bending Yamada over the older boy’s new table, office documents flying all over the place while he drove them closer to the point of no return.

The elevator doors _ding!_ loud that 9AM morning, Yamada fixing his tie before he stepped over to enter the metal tin box. Checking first if there was anyone else around, he presses on the close button when he made sure there weren’t, and the metal doors slowly close.

“Wait!” a voice from outside, still sleepy and groggy Yamada notices, makes him hurriedly press on the open button again, adjusting his briefcase in his hand.

Nakajima Yuto squeezes his lithe body between the still opening doors, not realizing it was Yamada who was in it.

Panting, Yuto runs his fingers through his hair, putting loose locks into place. The long and languid digits thread through jet-black, making Yamada bite onto his bottom lip hard, imagining what he could do to that hair, and what Yuto’s fingers could do to _him._

_Fuck._

3rd Floor.

“G-Good morning,” Yamada greets, stuttering before he clears his throat, getting his bearings together. He takes a deep breath, a plethora of flashbacks in his head. Midnight. Pitch black. Hard wooden table against his body. The feeling of Yuto against his skin. Yuto’s whisper filling the hollow room. _Shit, Ryosuke. I fucking want you to be mine_.

As if just realizing that he wasn’t alone in the elevator, Yuto whips his head to where the voice had come from, to whom it belonged to. His pupils instantly dilate when he finds out it’s from Yamada, “Oh. Good morning, Ryosuke.”

Shit. Fuck. Goddammit. Yamada’s heart jumps in his chest. Ryosuke. He called him Ryosuke. He remembers Yuto’s voice again.

 _Shit, Ryosuke. I fucking want you to be mine_.

“You uh,” Yamada clears his throat, willing himself to calm down as his heart jack-hammers in his chest and all of his blood travels south, “You’re running late today, huh?”

Yuto chuckles, the sound like red velvet drizzled with honey, and Yamada wants a taste of it and _more_ , “Yea, I hit the snooze button one too many times,” he says in a low voice, and _damn it_ , Yamada can’t get his mind off of that night, “It’s a miracle I made it in time.”

“Barely,” Yamada teases, “And your tie isn’t even done right.”

5th floor.

The taller boy immediately looks down, noticing his tie wasn’t in the right place, the knot looking like it was done by a child, “Fuck,” he curses, and the word echoes in Yamada’s head like a chorus of sins.

Yamada gulps, “I could, uh,” he knows this was going to be a risk. A _big_ risk. Because he was already tethering over the edge of temptation, and this _just might_ push him over, but whatever. He goes for it anyway. “I could tie it for you,” his voice almost cracking, “I’m good with neckties.”

“Oh, are you?” Yuto teases at first, but loosens the tie on his neck, and Yamada tries to keep himself together, “Yea, go ahead. I suck at this shit,” he laughs a little, moving closer to Yamada’s corner in the elevator. Yamada grabs hold of the tie hanging around Yuto’s neck, gripping a little too tight, pulling a little too fast. He accidentally moves Yuto too close, and the taller boy towers over him, stopping himself from going all the way with a hand beside Yamada’s head on the elevator wall, unintentionally trapping the older boy into the corner.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to, u-uhm,” Yamada finds his words, steadying his ground.

7th floor.

“It’s fine,” Yuto replies, smirking, “But you know, if you wanted a little bit of something, you _could_ just ask.”

Rolling his eyes, Yamada pulls on the tie again, starts working on the knot, “Haha, funny.”

Yuto actually laughs. He looks down again, at Yamada’s determined expression, the older boy’s nimble fingers twisting the tie around his neck in a slow manner, the move looking way too sensual in Yuto’s eyes. He bites his lip.

“Thanks,” his voice pitches higher.

“No worries,” Yamada replies, moving the tie in its place, under Yuto’s collar, “There. All done,” he looks up, meets Yuto’s gaze, the dark brown orbs a darker hue than when he had entered the elevator. Yuto looks at Yamada with a stare that could very well light the older boy on fire. Yamada’s mind floats back again to that night, Yuto’s eyes looking similar to when it had occurred.

9th floor.

“ _Y-Yuto_?” Yamada whispers into thick air, full of tension and a taste of something. A taste of _arousal_.

Yuto gulps, Yamada’s voice hypnotizing him into a trance, “ _Ryosuke_ ,” he whispers back.

In a blaze of impulse and sheer want and the words _screw it_ filling his head, Yamada pulls Yuto’s tie again, pulls the taller boy down to his level to crash their lips together in a searing kiss, before he wraps his arms around Yuto’s neck to fist the jet-black hair that was still unruly and out of place.

“ _I fucking hate you_ ,” Yamada says in between kisses and tangled tongues, “You have no right to be this attractive.”

Yuto smirks into the kiss, snaking his arms around Yamada’s waist, one of his hands a death grip on the older boy’s hip, possibly enough to bruise. “I’m guessing you can’t forget our midnight escapade,” he mumbles the words into Yamada’s mouth, “ _Do you want it again, Ryosuke?_ ”

Yamada lets out a strangled moan.

“Do you want me to _touch you again_?” Yuto finds a way to get his hands on Yamada’s skin, fingers moving past the suit and shirt underneath, “To make you _fall apart?_ ”

The older boy lets out another moan, louder this time.

10th floor.

“P-Press,” Yamada’s fingers start working on the buttons of Yuto’s shirt, “The _goddamn button_.”

Long arms reaching for the elevator’s buttons, Yuto presses on one that says _HOLD_ , and the elevator stops at the 11th floor, hanging in the air.

“What do we—” Yuto lowers his lips, bites at Yamada’s collarbone, the older boy extending his neck, throwing his head back. Yuto nips at the exposed skin, “Tell them? The fucking elevator is broken?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Yamada lets out another moan when Yuto sucks on the pulse at his neck, “Whatever the fuck it takes, _I don’t care_. I want you _now_.”

Yuto smirks at Yamada's desperation, but he complies anyway, lets Yamada undress him, and then himself, even if it had been quite the struggle. Yuto's suit gathers wrinkles, to which he doesn't give a single shit about, Yamada extremely close to tearing the whole thing apart and throwing it away.

"Stupid suit is in my way," he says frustratingly, Yuto chuckling at his eagerness.

"Let me help you with that," he moves away from Yamada's embrace, hurriedly removes his suit and shirt, letting the clothing fall to floor with no worry. When Yamada moves to pull him again, he backs away, kneeling instead.

Yamada bites hard on his bottom lip, but hesitates while Yuto works on his belt and pants, "We don't have time for this," he admits. Because they were in an elevator, for fuck's sake, this should be one and done.

But Yuto doesn't stop, " _Make_ time, Ryosuke."

"Yuto, as much as I want this, I—"

Yuto blows hot breath, the gesture making Yamada weak in the knees and ready to fall apart, " _Holy shit_ ," he reacts, grabbing Yuto's hair with a tight fist.

"Like I said, _make time_ ," the taller boy says playfully before he takes a long and hard lick of Yamada's length, from the base all the way to the tip, swirling his tongue where Yamada was sensitive most.

" _Fuck_ ," Yamada curses, grip on Yuto's hair tightening a bit more, trying his best to keep himself stable. "K-Keep— _oh god_ —" he moans out loud, "Going. _Please_."

Yuto licks in all the right ways, sucks at all the right spots, enveloping Yamada with his mouth while he watches from below, the older boy slowly coming apart . Yamada throws his head back in sheer pleasure, and Yuto uses the opportunity of his vulnerability to lift one of the Yamada's legs on his shoulder, stretching him, and using a free hand to squeeze his ass.

He momentarily licks two fingers, grazing the wet digits to where Yamada wants them the most. The older boy whimpers in return.

" _Please, Yuto_ ," he begs, " _Inside_."

Yuto wastes no time and pushes a finger in, and then two, then moves them in and out, Yamada _crumbling_ while he does so.

" _Fuck, Yuto_ ," Yamada lets out a loud and long moan, holding onto the taller boy's shoulder, "Fuck me, _please_."

Yuto feels Yamada inch closer to the edge, and decides to make things easier for the both of them. So he releases the older boy with a loud and dirty pop, the sound almost making Yamada lose all forms of sanity.

He stands to his full height, and Yamada looks up to see a hungry look in Yuto's eyes, predatory and salivating, making his heart beat a hundred times faster. The taller boy attacks his lips with a vigorous kiss, unforgiving and raw, full of teeth and tongue and the intoxicating taste of his lips.

He moves fast fingers, undressing Yamada, the suit barely coming off, Yamada's pants almost ripped apart from Yuto's rough hands before they were thrown across the now misty elevator. With strong arms, he lifts Yamada, the older boy wrapping his legs around Yuto's waist, thick and luscious thighs surrounding Yuto's middle.

" _Fuck, you're so beautiful_ ," Yuto says in a heartbeat, whispers the words in Yamada's ear while the older boy hurriedly rids him of his pants.

"Speak for yourself," Yamada replies, stretching his neck so Yuto has easier access. The taller boy hurriedly attaches his lips on the sensitive skin, giving a hard suck on the pulse.

He reaches in between them, too lost in the feeling of ecstasy to give a damn about anything else. Yuto angles himself the right way, braces both of them, steadying his stand. With a whispered ask of permission, and a hurried nod from Yamada in return, Yuto enters in one swift motion, going all the way, filling Yamada up to the brim.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Yamada moans out loud, feeling full and complete and _goddamn satisfied_.

Yuto groans onto Yamada's neck, grazing teeth against the older boy's collarbones before he pulls out completely and then pushes all the way in. Yamada responds with a moan, the sound hypnotizing Yuto in a trance. Yuto does the same action, pulls out and pushes in, and Yamada begs him to go faster and harder. _Rougher_ , just the way he likes it.

" _M-More, Yuto_ ," he throws his head back against the cold elevator metal wall, a light thud echoing. He feels tingles all over, "And _hurry the fuck up_ ," demanding, commanding.

Yuto goes faster and harder, uses a free hand to wrap around Yamada's length, "Fuck _yes_ ," the older boy reacts, and Yuto matches the pace of his hips to the pace of his wrist.

Yamada decides to take things up a notch, to push them closer to the edge lest someone wonders why the elevator was taking too goddamn long. So he loosens when Yuto's pushes in and contracts when he pulls out, and _fuck_ , did it feel like a firework exploded in Yuto's chest.

" _Fuck_ ," he curses, taking an earlobe in his mouth, " _Shit, Ryosuke. I fucking want you to be mine_."

And there it is. There it is again. The words that make Yamada completely fall apart. Yuto pairs it with more vigorous and aggressive thrusts, Yamada sinking down at the same time to meet him in the middle, and Yamada is close. He's there. He just needs—

" _Oh, g-god_ ," Yuto's found that one spot within, where Yamada feels like he might just lose every single string that anchors him to sanity, " _Fuck yes, please, more_."

Yuto hears the change of tone in Yamada's voice, thrusts further in, all the way, faster and _faster_ , and Yamada's there. He's right there, Yuto's hips and hands taking him. Then the taller boy lifts his head to give him a hurried kiss and Yamada passes a moan through it.

" _Make me come_ ," he says, voice cracking, pitching higher. His words make Yuto groan, " _Please, Yuto, make me come_."

Yuto bites down hard onto Yamada's bottom lip, the older boy's arms wrapped tight around his neck, fingers harshly fisting jet-black hair.

" _Come for me, Yama_ ," he whispers.

And that was it, no more, Yamada's had _enough_. "Yuto, I'm gonna—" he screams Yuto's name into their searing kiss, words muffled by Yuto's lips, and he spills come all over Yuto's fingers around his length, tightening. Yuto fills him up with his own come, trying his best to hold them up and keep them together while they ride out their prolonged highs.

" _Fuck_ ," Yuto thrusts some more, milks himself dry while Yamada does the same.

Yuto slows his movements, in time with his breathing. He kisses Yamada softly while the older boy pants, chest rising and falling, trying to catch his breath. Slowly, Yuto pulls out, Yamada shuddering while he does so, and he sets the older boy carefully back down to his stand on two feet, but holds him just the same. Yamada staggers, but keeps his ground, reaching for some wet wipes in his briefcase. Yuto grabs the packet from his hands, wipes at their mess with careful hands, the move feeling sensual and intimate and it makes Yamada weak.

"You know," Yuto pants, flipping his hair out his eyes, some stuck to his sweaty forehead. "You haven't given a response to that."

"W-What?" Yamada asks, confused, adding more intimacy by slowly running his fingers through the rebel locks still stuck on Yuto's forehead.

Smirking, Yuto whispers, " _Ryosuke_ ," and it never fails to make Yamada shiver, " _I fucking want you to be mine_ ," he repeats again.

Yamada's heart bursts, but he masks it with a chuckle, "Stolen kisses. Sex on my desk. Elevator sex. And now you want me to be what? Your boyfriend?" he smirks, "Are you crazy?"

Yuto smirks back, "Figuratively? Maybe. For you?" he moves closer, " _Definitely_."

Laughing, Yamada thinks the idea is insane. But that just might also be the reason why he wants to go with it, "Wouldn't that make headlines," he lays a palm on Yuto's sweaty chest, " _'Sons of the biggest companies, right after merging, apparently dating.'_ I'd buy that newspaper."

"The merging part is definitely right, if you know what I mean," Yuto wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

It makes Yamada laugh, the sound foreign, like it's the first time he's heard a sound so genuine come from him. Yuto gives him a sincere smile.

And well, _fuck it_.

" _When_ we date," Yamada starts, Yuto lighting up with the use of 'when' instead of 'if', "And our Fathers find out? They’re going to kill us."

"Ha!" Yuto reaches for both of their wrinkled suits, glad they had a new set of clothes in their offices to change into later, "Am I supposed to be affected? Is that supposed to be brand new information?"

To which Yamada agrees is right, "You know what?" he takes the risk, "You're the best at sex, so you can't be _that_ bad at dates, right?"

Yuto buttons his shirt, laughing out loud, finally pressing the _HOLD_ button again, and the elevator roars back to life. "I'm the _worst_ at dates," he teases.

"You're really helping your case here," Yamada teases back.

"Oh come on, Yama, isn't the sex enough?"

"Well," Yamada jokingly contemplates, "You haven't disappointed so far."

"There we go!" Yuto replies and they laugh again, suits in place, although unruly. Yuto never really did get a chance to fix his hair.

"I'm serious, though," Yuto bites on his lip, and Yamada sees the look in his eyes that say he means it, "I wanna give this a try. _Us_ a try."

And suddenly Yamada's breathless, but he feels the same way, "Okay," he says, and Yuto feels like he's won the lottery.

"Maybe we can break in my new desk this time," Yuto suggests, smug look on his face.

Yamada bites his bottom lip, already imagining it, "Maybe."

Yuto reaches for Yamada's hand, laces their fingers together just as the elevator sounds a  _ding!_ and the doors open.

When they exit the elevator and enter through the glass doors of the 20th floor, Yuto forgets to let go of Yamada's hand. The employees notice Yuto's unruly hair and Yamada's wrinkled suit, passing suggestive looks to each other.

"Hey, Yama," Yuto smirks, "You wanna start?"

Yamada furrows his eyebrows, conscious of everyone's eyes on them, "Start what?"

"Telling everyone,"

Yuto suddenly pulls Yamada's hand, wraps an arm around his waist, and takes the older boy's lips for his own. Yamada is surprised at first, gasping, knows everyone was staring.

But Yuto's lips were against his and when he wraps his arms around Yuto's neck he feels so much like home already so frankly? Yamada couldn't find the time to care about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive that weak-ass ending IDK OK  
> does anyone want a ficlet of them breaking in their desks or idk  
> Anyways!  
> Thoughts?


End file.
